Chemistry Bites
by ayesay
Summary: Kagome comes across a problem when she realizes that Sango's dare isnt as easy as 1,2,3. So she gets Inuyasha to help her ruin Sesshomaru's week by let's just say, throwing his clothes out and putting bikinis and thongs and bras in replacement.


Ahhhh, ! I'm on to bigger better things now. :D

I'm starting to feel kind of bad now because I discontinued Love Me Babe…. But I have this story, so on with life ! ~

Chapter 1-

Kagome hurried to class, looking through her notes. "Oh geez, I can't remember all of this," she murmured. The sunlight was coming in through the windows making her look like an angel. She started walking faster. She was the only one in the hallway since the bell had already rung and students were already in class. Besides the slackers taking their time.

"Ugh! This is so ha- oof!" It was so sudden, first she's walking minding her own business and then she's on her butt, sitting on the floor. Her books were scattered everywhere. Kagome's already bad mood got worse. "Hey Mister! Watch where-," she stopped mid sentence. Sesshomaru was looking down on her smirking. "Now what were you saying?" he asked. Kagome froze. She had no idea what to say now. Sesshomaru was the son of the principal. He had power over her. Well his mom did. He stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Uh… Uhm… Er…" she stuttered. Her hear was pounding like those gongs those people gonged. (ahaha!) "It was your fault you were in my way!" she finally managed to say. "Oh really?" he looked at her with cold, unyielding eyes. "Yeah! And, and, when you saw me coming you should've moved out of my way!" she glared at him. She may not know him, but she knew he was an arrogant, cocky, jerk just like Inuyasha but worse.

Kagome quickly gathered her things together and stood up. She tried to look taller than him, but it's kind of hard for someone to do if the person is a head taller than you. "Just because you're the son of Mrs. Taisho doesn't mean you're better than everyone," she said, bending her neck to look at him. She could smell his cologne. It was her favorite guy cologne. "So girl, you're telling me that this person was in your way? Have you ever thought that maybe you were in _his_ way?" he challenged her,

Kagome bit her lip. "See now your speechless. See what I can do to you girls? Whatever I say, you girls shut up and stare at me wonderingly." He smirked again. "Oh whatever you arrogant jerk," she muttered. "You were the one with your nose buried in your notes," he added. She looked at him. Sesshomaru was carelessly holding a chemistry book in his right hand. "Then next say something so I'm aware that someone's in front of me," she said. Sesshomaru stared at her wondering what the hell her problem was. He was in her first period class. . . Chemistry. "Oh fuck me!" she yelled. "I'd rather not."

Sesshomaru looked out the window, looking at who knows what. That when Kagome actually noticed his looks. He had long silver hair and striking gold eyes with soft, perfect lips fixed into a thin line. He was wearing a thin navy blue long sleeve with jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to show his toned arms. Kagome shivered.

He turned and looked at her, his anger gone. "Problem?" "No.." she said slowly. He sure gets over things fast. "Why aren't you in class?" she said after 2 minutes of an awkward silence. He shrugged. "Why aren't you?" "I woke up late and I was rushing because we have a test today. . . We have a test today!" Kagome felt like the world was falling apart before her eyes. The world was gonna end. She was late to class and they were taking an important test. She leaned against someone's locker and slowly slid down to her butt.

She bent her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes. "What a weird girl," Sesshomaru whispered. "The test isn't that important. it's only 20 points. You probably don't even need it. I bet you have a HIGH grade," he said trying to make her feel better but then his mind stopped. Why the hell was he helping a chick he didn't even know? He looked at Kagome. Her long black hair was tied into a side pony with a butterfly barrette. She wore a white spaghetti strap and light blue skinny jeans with black ballet flats. _I'll give her credit for having better style than most of the girls here. _He thought. _Especially Inuyasha's whore Kikyo._ He shook his head at what he saw last night when Inuyasha came home with Kikyo in tow.

She wore or maybe was born in a skin tight tube top with super, super, super tight glittery leggings and heels so high, she was taller than him… That made him want to gag. Kikyo was only an inch taller than Kagome. Disgusting. "Girl," he said. She looked up. "I have a name. You know. Its Kagome. Ka-Go-Me," she said. "Ka-Go-Me, you can make up the test tomorrow," Sesshomaru said lightly. Kagome slowly stood up and fell again when her shoe lost its gripped and she went tumbling to the ground. He laughed at her.

She blew the strands of hair that flew in her face. "Gods, why is my day so bad?" she wondered. "Well maybe if you didn't wake up late, you would be in class right now taking the damn test," Sesshomaru muttered but she heard. "Excuse me?" "No you may not be excused." Kagome got up once again and slapped him on the arm. "Be quiet. Well if I knew that the dogs next door were going to bark all night, I would've gone over and threw boulders at them to shut them up," she huffed. Sesshomaru snickered at her comment.

She looked at him, expecting an answer. "Then. . ." She rose her eyebrows. Suddenly Kagome saw a flash of colors behind Sesshomaru and he was suddenly pressed up against her, their lips touching.

**End Chapter.**

I'm afraid I'll have to end it there. Man getting idea from the top of my head is hard. Usually I write it down and then type but I decided to try something new. At least it doesn't waste paper. :D

I haven't figured out the plot yet but it'll come to be since I just thought about this chaprter in like 15 minutes ahahahaha!


End file.
